As a conventional motorcycle, there has been known one in which a fuel filter is mounted to a body frame, and a luggage box is disposed on the upper side of the fuel filter (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-163875).
According to FIGS. 1 and 2 of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-163875, a bridge member 8 is bridgingly disposed between a pair of left and right seat pipes 7 constituting a body frame 2, a filter bracket 29 is attached to the bridge member 8, and a fuel filter 28 is held by the filter bracket 29.
A goods accommodating chamber 23 is disposed on the upper side of the fuel filter 28.